


Pink Tinted Pranks

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because theropodtheroblogs drew Thog twice with pink hair and that sparked a bit of inspiration within me.</p>
<p>Modern day AU. Can be college AU if you want to interpret it as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Tinted Pranks

“I regret everything I’ve done so far in my life.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow but didn’t bother looking up from her book. “Do you really mean that?”

Markus thought for a moment. He shook his head, moving the multitude of blankets he hid under.

“Not really,” he admitted, voice muffled, “but this… I’m having second thoughts on this.”

“Really?” Ashe exclaimed, “I never would’ve guessed that this is the prank you decide to feel guilty for.”

“It’s not guilt! It’s more… fear for my own life.”

She scoffed as Markus continued.

“In my defense, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Ashe stared in disbelief at the pile of blankets that was Markus. “And was ‘at the time’ when you were drunk with Kier?”

Silence, and then a very timid, “maybe?” from the blankets.

“Well, have fun getting yourself out of this one, because I’m not rescuing you this time.”

Before Markus even had time to open his mouth, there was a knock at the door.

Really more like 3 knocks.

Hell, it wasn’t even knocking, the person on the other side pounded on the door. The hinges creaked at each hit delivered.

The pile of blankets trembled as Ashe got up to open the door.

On the other side stood Thog, in a t-shirt and boxers, not even dressed, with bright pink hair, looking like an enraged bull. Ashe brought a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter.

“Oh hi Thog,” she said as nonchalantly as she could. Try as she might, some giggles managed to escape her lips, which only made Thog’s look harden.

He glared, stone cold and deadly, “He’s here, isn’t he?”

She didn’t bother playing innocent. Opening the door wider, she shrugged.

“Have fun looking for him.”

Without a word, he stormed into her apartment. As he passed by, a thought popped into her head that nearly made her break out into a nervous sweat.

“You don’t have your gun, do you?” she called after him.

With no response, she groaned, sprinting and jumping over furniture to get to Markus, hopefully before Thog shot him.


End file.
